


Будни наёмных убийц или почему Маммон так любит свою работу

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [17]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: О способах скоротать время в плену.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты G-PG-13. Драбблы [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609771
Kudos: 13
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Будни наёмных убийц или почему Маммон так любит свою работу

**Author's Note:**

> на ключ "король, альдегид, табуретка"

— Аннигиляция. 

— Апофансис.

— Амбиполярность. 

— Антиципация. 

— Алломорфизм. 

— Альдегид. 

— Альдегид был. 

— Уверена? 

— Уверена, ты его сказал в самом начале, а потом начал извращаться. 

— Ну ладно. Хорошо. М-м-м, адронный коллайдер. 

— Ты издеваешься? Одно слово, Бел. 

— Ладно-ладно. Апостериори.

— О мой бог, и зачем ты только пошёл на философский. Аберрация. 

— Потому что я принц. Апотропия. 

— В твоём возрасте тебе уже положено быть королём. Астролябия.

— Маммон, душа моя, ты давно должна была понять, что подобным способом меня из равновесия не вывести. Амбивалентность. 

— Ещё раз так меня назовёшь, и я нашлю на тебя ночные кошмары, мало не покажется. Ангстрем.

— Я не боюсь ночных кошмаров. А…

Над их головами что-то грохнуло. С потолка посыпалась пыль, мелкий сор и ошмётки старой штукатурки. 

— Ну наконец-то, — сказал Бельфегор, пытаясь сдуть с носа налипшую паутину. 

— И года не прошло. — Маммон повела затёкшими плечами. — Как думаешь, кто это? 

— Босс, конечно, — фыркнул Бельфегор. — От него всегда больше всего разрушений. 

Словно в подтверждение его слов, громыхнуло снова и раздался нечеловеческий вопль. 

— И капитан с ним, — констатировал Бельфегор, дотянулся подбородком до плеча и неловко почесал его. 

— Мне кажется, это Бестер, — предположила Маммон, прислушиваясь к воплям, которые теперь не смолкали ни на секунду. 

— Бестер не может орать без остановки, — со знанием дела сказал Бельфегор. — А капитан может. 

Вслед за этим послышался протяжный низкий рёв и звуки, как будто кто-то возит ногтями по стеклу.

— А вот это точно Бестер. — Маммон нетерпеливо постучала ногой по полу. — Что-то они долго.

— Кстати, босс у нас амбидекстр. — Бельфегор потёрся затылком о её затылок. На волосах скрипела пыль. Маммон подумала о д _у_ ше и расстроилась. Она обожала компанию Бела и любила их совместные миссии, но сидеть связанными спина к спине третьи сутки подряд порядком поднадоело. 

Дверь карцера чудовищным взрывом разнесло в щепки. В клубах дыма показался Сквало, за его плечом угадывался Луссурия. 

— Вы сама оперативность, — язвительно заметил Бельфегор. 

— А вы грёбаные идиоты! Как вас угораздило? — рявкнул Сквало, разрубая сковывающие их путы. 

Маммон ощутила, как сдерживаемое цепями пламя вновь набирает силу, и принялась азартно растирать ноющие запястья, предвкушая расправу. Эти недоумки скоро поплатятся за то, что заставили их провести трое суток в сыром неотапливаемом помещении, где единственным доступным развлечением была игра в слова. 

— Это было, безусловно, несколько самонадеянно. — Маммон встала со стула, но пошатнулась и опёрлась о заботливо подставленное Лусом плечо. — Но мы никак не могли предполагать, что у них будут рабочие аналоги моей цепи. Если бы не это, мы давно выбрались бы сами. 

— Ублюдки знали, с кем имеют дело, — бросил Сквало. — Ну ничего, босс сейчас с ними разберется. Пошли, здесь дышать нечем. 

Наверху царил чудовищный кавардак. Трое похитивших их идиотов валялись в отключке на полу. 

— О боже, начинается. — Маммон закатила глаза, глядя, как босс с комфортом устраивается в своём кресле и складывает ноги на раритетную табуретку, подаренную Луссурией в прошлом году. Интересно, Леви её, что ли, на горбу тащил? С него станется. 

Бестер улёгся рядом с табуреткой, злобно порыкивая и сверкая красными глазами. Маммон подошла к нему и потрепала по холке. Она очень любила животных. 

Занзас направил пистолет вверх и выстрелил. Кусок потолка с грохотом обрушился на пол рядом с креслом. Похитители встрепенулись и завозились, охая и постанывая. 

Маммон проковыляла к единственному целому стулу и уселась на него. Раз уж босс решил всё выяснить на месте, следовало запастись терпением. Хотя, сейчас Маммон предпочла бы допросу горячий душ и тёплую постель. И кофе. Много-много кофе. 

— Итак, отбросы. — Занзас направил пистолет на одного из похитителей. — Всё по порядку, начиная с того, как вам вообще пришла в голову эта идиотская идея. Я вас внимательно слушаю. 

— Я могу смотреть на это бесконечно, — громыхнул рядом с Маммон Леви, с обожанием пялясь на Занзаса. 

Бельфегор, покопавшись в углу, нашёл свои ножи и теперь развлекался, запуская их поочерёдно то в Сквало, то в Луссурию. Луссурия в ответ отмахивался боа, а Сквало орал и грозился прикончить Бела, как только они вернутся в Варию.

Маммон улыбнулась и потёрла пальцем пятно на форменных брюках. 

Хорошо, что на свете есть вещи, которые никогда не меняются.


End file.
